Blue and Fire
by Renka Fujo
Summary: Hubungan yang selalu romantis seperti orang-orang itu, biasa. kalau kau bisa membuatnya lebih berwarna dengan caramu sendiri, kenapa tidak?. Aokaga!BL, typo, OOC, dll.


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kuroko no Basuke

Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga

Warn : Yaoi, OOC, typo, bhs kasar, gaje, dsb

* * *

.

Sinar matahari pada minggu pagi yang cerah sudah mulai nampak menyinari seisi kota Tokyo. Dan cahayanya yang mulai menelusup diantara celah jendela yang masih tertutupi oleh kain. Sebagian orang sudah melakukan aktivitas paginya. Ada yang berlari pagi, menyapu halaman, bercengkrama, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan di kota yang padat ini. Disebuah gedung apartemen, tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar, Kagami Taiga mulai terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Sisa kelelahan akibat aktivitas klub basketnya kemarin masih terasa, yang membuat ia menarik selimutnya menutupi sampai pucuk kepalanya.

 _KRINGG! KRINGG!_

Dengan berat hati ia menggapai jam weker yang mulai berbunyi.

 _KLIK!_

Ia mengambil beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Lalu menurunkan selimutnya dan ia melihat ke arah jam bahwa ini sudah jam setengah tujuh pagi. Pagi yang berat setelah satu hari penuh diberikan latihan tiada henti dari kaptennya yang sedang emosi. PMS mungkin? Wanita memang egois. Melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya seenaknya kepada siapapun yang ada di depannya. Bahkan ia tega dengan Kuroko yang mempunyai kondisi fisik yang kurang untuk berlari mengelilingi sekolah lebih dari lima puluh putaran. Ingat ya, mengelilingi sekolah – bukan lapangan. Dengan berat hati ia mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang berat menahan di atas perutnya.

"Hngh.. huh?"

Kagami menyibak selimut yang menutupi perutnya. Dan wow, dia telanjang bulat ternyata. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Sebuah – seonggok tangan yang kekar dan berkulit hitam sedang memeluk tubuhnya. Ia juga melihat gundukan besar terbaring di sampingnya dan dari atas selimut yang mentupi sosok tersebut, helaian biru menyembul keluar. Dengan cepat ia menarik keseluruhan selimut dan.. _Voila!_ Lihatlah sosok tubuh menggiurkan berkulit _dim_ sedang bertelanjang bulat juga sedang memeluk Kagami layaknya _dakimakura._ Sontak membuat Kagami menjerit dan menendang sosok itu.

"HUWWAAHHH!"

 _JEDUG!_

"Aduh! Sakit! Sial! Lu ngapain sih hah?! Masih pagi juga udah teriak-teriak. Nendang gua lagi! Kejedot nih kepala gua, bego!"

Sosok itu meringis kesakitan menyentuh kepalanya dan merasakan benjolan kecil di balik rambut biru gelapnya. Saat akan memaki lagi, ia melihat Kagami yang sudah duduk di lantai dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"A-Aomine?! Lu ngapain di kamar gua? Kok lu bisa masuk rumah gua?! Maling lu ya? Terus kenapa kita telanjang?! Lu perkosa gua?! Gaada dada gede gua jadi korban juga?!" Kagami menerjang Aomine dengan segudang pertanyaan – atau lebih tepatnya tuduhan dengan wajah yang sudah semerah rambutnya.

"hah? Apaan sih lu? Jangan nuduh sembarangan. Ga inget semalem? Lu kan udah jadi pacar gua sekarang. Lagian kalo mau dada gede gua tinggal nyari, kalo ngga Mai-chan juga udah cukup. Udah ah gua mau tidur lagi. Mending lu bikin sarapan sana". Pemuda bernama Aomine itu kembali menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya. Dan tidur mengahadap tembok yang tadi telah menghajarnya.

"Pa-pacar? Ga mungkin! Maksud lu apa sih? Aho! Bangun! Lagian ini kan rumah gua. Tau diri dikit napa!" Kagami berdiri dan menendang-nendang sosok Aomine yang sudah tergulung selimut.

"Tch. Berisik! Makanya inget-inget lagi kenapa! Sakit hati nih gua. Padahal semalem elu yang bilang suka ke gua duluan, eh paginya malah dilupain"

.

 ** __Flashback_**

Angin malam yang dingin menusuk kulit bagi siapapun yang tak memakai pakaian hangat malam ini. Aomine Daiki berjalan dengan wajah kusam karena baru saja kabur dari rumah. Iya, kabur. Karena hari ini orang tua Aomine sedang berada di luar kota. dan teman semasa kecilnya sekaligus tetangganya, Satsuki Momoi dititipkan oleh ibunya untuk membuatkan makan malam. Tentu saja Aomine menolak dengan keras bahwa ia tidak mau dibuatkan makanan oleh Momoi yang masakannya lebih beracun dari percobaan bahan kimia oleh ilmuan-ilmuan gila. Tapi ibunya memaksanya dan mau tidak mau ia harus mengiyakan permintaan itu. Namun, karena masih sayang dengan nyawanya, ia mengendap-endap keluar rumah saat Momoi sedang memasak di dapurnya dengan bersenandung ria. Itu membuat Aomine merinding, bagaimana ia membuat makanan beracun itu dengan gembira. Dia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi bila nanti Momoi akan mengomel terus-terusan karna ia tak mau makan masakannya. Aomine pun memutuskan untuk makan di luar saja yang lebih aman.

Tempat makan yang murah, cepat, dan mengenyangkan tentu saja Maji Burger. Tempat itu mengingatkannya akan rivalnya yang doyan sekali makan disana dengan burger atau hotdog yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Setelah sampai, Aomine memesan beberapa burger dan soda ukuran besar. Sambil menunggu pesanannya selesai, matanya berkeliling mencari tempat yang kosong. Dan mata biru gelapnya itu menangkap sesosok yang snagat di kenalnya. Terlihat rambut merah dengan gradasi hitam yang sedang mebelakanginya. di depannya tersaji nampan yang sudah penuh dengan puluhan kertas bekas burger yang dimakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanannya pun sudah jadi dan ia membawanya ke meja orang tadi.

"Yo! Kagami!". Aomine meletakkan makanannya di meja lalu mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Kagami. Namun sosok itu tidak menjawab dan Aomine menyadari bahwa Kagami tertidur sambil melahap burger yang tersisa. Dengan pipi seperti tupai yang sedang menyimpan makanannya, terlihat imut dan lucu. Sontak Aomine menahan tawanya dan mengambil handphonenya dan mengabadikan momen yang langka tersebut.

"Hey, Bakagami. Bangun. Gimana elu bisa makan sambil tidur kayak gini?". Aomine menyentuh pundaknya dan berusaha menyadarkannya. Dan itu berhasil. Perlahan manik crimson itu membuka.

"Huh? Aomine? Kenapa lu disini?". Kagami terbangun dan melanjutkan acara mengunyah burgernya.

"Tentu saja untuk makan, Baka. Kenapa lu bisa tidur kayak tadi? Muka lu juga keliatan capek banget kayaknya" Aomine mulai melahap satu burgernya.

"hahh.. jadi lu enak banget ya. Gak pernah ngerasain latihan kayak yang gua rasain. lu juga kerjaannya cuma bolos latihan"

"Jelaslah. Gua tuh udah hebat. Dan yang bisa ngalahin gua cuma gua sediri. Lagian lu kan punya tenaga yang banyak, kenapa bisa sampe kayak gini? Kalau Tetsu sih selalu begini kalo abis latihan"

"kenapa lu sombong banget? Gak inget gua pernah ngalahin lu?"

"Yaelah cuma sekali juga. Itu juga bareng-bareng ama tim lu kan. Kalo lu _one on one_ ama gua juga pasti kalah" Aomine menyelesaikan makanannya dan merapikan sisa sampahnya.

"tch. Yaudah kapan-kapan kita _one on one_ biar ngebuktiin. Tapi jangan sekarang. Gua capek banget. Tadi disuruh lari ngelilingin sekolah hampir seratus kali. Sekolah bukan lapangan. Gila ga tuh? Kuroko aja udah ga bernyawa pas lima puluh puteran". Kagami menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja setelah menghabiskan sisa burgernya.

"Wah, gila tuh. Untung pelatih gua ga kayak gitu. Makanya kayak gua, bolos sekali-sekali"

Kagami mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai berdiri. "Sesat lu Aho! Udah ah gua mau pulang terus tidur!". Ia beranjak pergi keluar dari Majiba di susul Aomine yang mengejarnya di belakang. "Oi! Tunggu Baka!".

Aomine mengejar Kagami namun sosoknya sudah menghilang, padahal secepat apapun Kagami dia tidak mungkin pergi secepat itu. Sebenarnya Aomine berncana ingin tidur di rumah Kagami untuk malam ini. Karna ia tidak mungkin pulang sekarang karena masih ada Momoi di rumahnya. Dan pastinya gadis itu akan memaksanya untuk tetap memakan masakannya apapun alasannya.

Mata biru gelap itu masih menjelajahi jalan di depan Majiba. Banyak orang berlalu lalang berjalan dengan cepat membawa payung. Mungkin akan turun hujan malam ini, karena udara malam sudah semakin mendingin. Tiba-tiba Aomine mendengar suara mendengkur, atau mungkin hantu? Aomine lebih memilih menghadapi preman dari pada hantu. Ia bersumpah akan hal itu.

Ia terus mencari asal suara itu, namun di sekelilingnya hanyalah orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya sesekali melihat ke arahnya. Apakah ada yang aneh dengannya? Kenapa semua orang yang lewat selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan tertawa atau heran? Hei, Aomine bukan badut yang di sewa Maji Burger tau! Namun, setelah ia sadari ternyata orang-orang tidak melihatnya, melainkan sesuatu di belakangnya. Dan betul saja setelah ia melihat kebelakang, terlihat Kagami sedang duduk sambil tertidur. Ya Tuhan! Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan.

"Kagami. Kagami! Bakagami! Bangun! Bahaya kalo lu tidur disini. Gua anter pulang deh. Berdiri, bentar lagi mau ujan". Aomine berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kagami yang beratnya hampir sama dengannya.

"Pergi sana. Lu bukan pacar gua kan? Jangan sok peduli deh!" . Kagami masih setengah tidur ternyata.

"Songong amat sih nih anak, masih mending gua bantuin. Yaudah pokoknya bangun cepetan. Sengganya jangan di tempat dingin kayak gini. Kalo lu sakit gimana?" Aomine melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikan jaket birunya pada Kagami. Setidaknya ia masih menggunakan sweater yang cukup tebal. Namun, Kagami masih enggan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya _._

 _'Kami-sama, ini manusia cuma kecapean kok berasa abis mabok berbotol-botol sih. Gimana kalo mabok beneran. Kalo gua tinggal juga kasian dianya, apalagi kalo dia sampe mati kedinginan disini, yang di cecer polisi gua juga kan'_. Aomine berdecak sebal. Padahal Aomine yang tampan ini cita-citanya ingin jadi polisi keren yang jago main basket. Atau menangkap pencuri sambil men _dribble_ bola. Kan keren.

"Oke, oke. Gua gendong ya kalo lu gamau jalan" Aomine menawarkan punggungnya di hadapan Kagami. "Hn". Ajaibnya dia mau, sepertinya Kagami memang hanya malas menggerakkan kakinya.

"Lu berat banget sih! Lu beton juga dimakan ya?" Aomine mengangkat Kagami dengan susah payah.

"Berisik. Cepet jalan!" Tangan Kagami melingkari leher pemuda dim itu dan mengaitkannya dengan erat agar tidak jatuh lalu kembali tidur. _'Sabar Daiki, sabar. Kata mamah laki-laki sabar bakal dapet istri berdada besar. Amin. Liat aja lu nanti Bakagami, lu harus bales apa yang udah gua lakuin buat elu'_

.

Semilir angin malam yang dingin mulai berhembus kencang. Wangi hujan yang akan turun pun mulai tercium. Dua orang pemuda yaang sedang bergendong-gendongan, mengisi sepinya jalan pada malam itu. Hanya kesunyian yang mengisi disetiap langkah mereka – ah, mungkin hanya satu orang saja yang berjalan. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya menumpang di punggung pemuda berambut navy. Untung saja Aomine ingat arah rumah Kagami. Karena ia bersama Kiseki no Sedai yang lain pernah bertamu kesana untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko. Tiba-tiba Kagami mengeratkan tangannya ke leher Aomine, membuat pembuda itu berhenti.

"Oi, Bakagami. Jangan terlalu kenceng. Gua susah na – "

"Mmh.. bau lu enak Aho. Gua suka" Kagami yang masih terlelap menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas rambut biru gelap itu. Helaian yang halus menyapu permukaan wajahnya, menimbulkan kesan nyaman. Aomine yang sedikit terkejut kemudian membenarkan posisi Kagami yang semakin merosot kebawah lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Baka.. lu harusnya bilang pas lu sadar". Ada semburat merah muda tipis menghiasi wajah ace Touo itu. Sebenarnya ia memiliki sedikit rasa pada Kagami. Selain rasa kagum pada rival, juga rasa kagum dalam hal.. cinta mungkin? Aomine mendengus geli apa yang dipirkannya. Apa dia sudah mulai berubah orientasi seksualnya? Tapi dia masih bernafsu lihat dada Mai-chan yang boing boing dengan indahnya.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Perlahan, ribuan tetes hujan mulai turun semakin banyak. Padahal apartemen Kagami tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Mau tak mau Aomine harus berlari dan tak peduli dengan baju mereka berdua yang udah basah kuyup. Lalu mereka sampai di apartemen Kagami dan mulai menaiki lift. Aomine pikir, Kagami akan terbangun karena kebasahan, tapi nyatanya, ia masih terlelap dengan hembusan nafas yang teratur. _'ini orang pingsan apa tidur sih. Kena air aja ga bangun'_

 _TING!_

Akhirnya dua orang itu sampai di depan pintu rumah Kagami. Aomine kemudian menurunkan Kagami dari gendongannya dan mendudukannya di samping pintu lalu mencari kunci di dalam tas yang ia bawa lalu membukanya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Aomine harus membawa tubuh Kagami yang dia rasa hampir seperti membawa dirinya sendiri ke dalam rumah. Setelah masuk ke dalam, Aomine meletakan Kagami di genkan.

"Huft. Gila, berasa olahraga malem bawa karung gaban. Cih, basah banget lagi baju gua. Ini orang juga kenapa masih tidur sih? Gua juga udah ngantuk banget, tapi males mandi. Langsung tidur aja kali ya. Oke Kagami sayang, sebagai ganti atas pertolongan sang manusia tampan seperti gua ini, lu harus memperbolehkan gua tidur disini dan besok pagi lu juga harus siapin makanan yang banyak dan enak. Pertama, ganti baju dulu"

Aomine kemudian 'menyeret' Kagami ke dalam lalu membuka semua pakaiannya dan pakaian Kagami juga sampai celana dalamnya, lalu melemparkannya asal kemana-kemana. Mata biru itu kemudian melirik ke arah selangkangan miliknya dan Kagami secara bergantian.

"Pft, punya gua lebih gede ternyata. Hahaha.. gua menang baka~". Kagami tidak membalas dan hanya mengeluarkan dengkuran halus dari orang yang sedang tidur pulas. Aomine lalu menggendong Kagami ala _bridal style_ lalu menidurkannya ke ata kasur. Sebenarnya Aomine ingin memakaikan baju Kagami dan meminjam baju ace Seirin tersebut untuk dirinya. Namun, karena ada niat jahil di otaknya, ia membiarkan tubuh mereka telanjang bulat agar Kagami berpikir bahwa mereka telah melakukan hal yang _'iya-iya'_. kemudian Aomine berbaring di samping Kagami dan menyusul ke alam mimpi,

.

.

 ** __Flashback End__**

Setelah mengingat apa yang dapat ia ingat, Kagami mulai menyadari sesuatu. Sedangkan Aomine sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Gua kan ga bilang suka ama lu." Kagami menduduki pinggir tempat tidur, berusaha membangunkan Aomine dengan mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya.

"Ck. Nih denger ya, lu tuh bilang ama gua gini _'Bau lu enak, gua suka'_ , secara ga langsung itu kan lu bilang kalo elu suka ama gua. Lagian ga rugi sih punya pacar kayak gua. Udah ganteng, jago maen basket, baik hati, dan rajin menabung buat beli majalah Mai-chan. Harusnya lu bersyukur Baka". Aomine memutar rubuhnya, sehingga sekarang sudah berhadapan dengan Kagami yang tubuhnya masih di balut selimut di bagian bawahnya.

"Ya engga bisa gitu lah. Lagian ya gaada yang perlu di banggain dari elu. Udah dekil, item, sombongnya naujubilah. Kalo elu pacar gua, berasa terkutuk gua tau!"

"Enak aja! Ngaca. Emang lu ganteng? Liat noh alis ampe kebelah gitu gara-gara udah ga betah nemplok di muka lu" Aomine yang kesal mulai pindah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Ini tuh ciri khas! Jarang ada orang kayak gua tau!"

"Alah. Gua korek-korek comberan juga banyak"

"Lu ngajak ribut ama gua hah?!". Kagami mulai emosi, Alisnya mulai menukik.

"Ya elu yang mulai duluan Baka!" Aomine tak mau kalah.

"pergi gak sekarang! Ini tuh kamar gua, kasur gua, Aho!" Kagami menarik tangan Aomine untuk segera turun dari tempat tidur.

"Ga mau! Gua capek! Masa elu gaada terima kasihnya sih ama gua. Udah baik gua tolongin ampe napak di rumah. Coba kalo gaada gua, udah di anuin lu ama om om. Mana punya lu lebih kecil lagi, pasti jadi _uke_ ". Aomine menyeringai sinis. Dan kata-kata barusan membuat Kagami kaget dan wajah manisnya pun memerah.

"A-apa lu bilang? Punya gua kecil?! Emang punya lu gede hah?!"

"Punya gua mah gede. Selalu bikin puas. Ga percaya? Nih gua kasih liat". Aomine bangkit dari kasur dan berdiri di hadapan Kagami yang masih terduduk di atas kasur,lalu menyibak selimut yang menutupi daerah pribadinya. Terpampang di depan wajah Kagami dengan jelas sesuatu yang menggantung yang membuat mata Kagami berkata 'wow', sedangkan mulutnya hanya menganga tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Kagami memang harus mengakui bahwa memnag milik Aomine jauh lebih besar darinya. Dan bulu-bulu halus tumbuh di sekitarnya membuat darh Kagami berdesir. Matanya menjelajah ke atas. Dan pandangan dari bawah terlihat massa otot Aomine lebih padat dari Kagami. Pundaknya yang lebar, leher yang menggiurkan, rahang yang kuat dan kokoh, bibir yang tebal terasa nikmat bila dapat di cumbu dan, mata navy blue yang menghiasi matanya memancarkan warna sebiru lautan dalam.

Tapi tunggu, bukan berarti Kagami menyukainya. Hanya saja.. kagum mungkin? Ataukah iri dengan tubuh yang seperti itu? Entalah. Tapi Kagami tidak ingin melewatkan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

"Puas apa yang kau lihat, sayang?" Aomine menyeringai nakal ke arah Kagami yang tak henti-hentinya menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin menyentuh.

"A-apa kau bilang?! BODOH! AHO!" Kagami merasa malu saat Aomine memanggilnya sayang. Secara refleks ia menendang milik Aomine yang kakinya berdiri tempat di antara salah satu kakinya. _DUAGH!_

"AKH!"

Aomine seketika langsung bersujud di depan Kagami dengan kedua tangan melindungi miliknya yang berharga. Satu-satunya masa depan cerah yang ia punya. Meringis kesakitan dengan rasa sakit ngilu yang tak bisa dikatakan. Karena tepat di serang tanpa perlindungan apa-apa. Alias – telanjang.

Sedangkan Kagami sudah bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar mandi, dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Meninggalkan Aomine yang sudah tak memliki pertahanan apapun.

 _BLAM!_

"Sialan kau Bakagami!"

* * *

Hai minna~ genki? ini fic pertamaku di fandom Aokaga. sebenernya aku juga bingung sih mau judulnya apa. kalo Aokaga tuh menurutku hubungannya ga bisa di deskripsikan saking absurdnya mereka. XD

kalau ini mending dibuat sampe segini aja atau berchapter-chapter?

aku masih newbie jadi author. jadi kalau ada yang salah bisa di kritik dan sarankan ^^ sankyuu~

.

RnR~


End file.
